AGAIN
by kawaii caeli-chan
Summary: Hana returns to Kanagawa 9 years after high school. Why did he return? Why is he leaving again? HEADS UP FOR A SHOCKING REVELATION! SURPRISE SURPRISE!!! Warning: HANARU. Chapter 4 and 5 are up! Yeeeeey!
1. A Boy

"..." spoken  
'...' thought  
  
AGAIN  
By: kawaii caeli-chan ^___^.  
  
*DING!* *DONG!* *DING!* *DONG!*   
  
And the air was filled with the loud shouts of excited kids that were running out of the building.  
  
He smiled as he watched the happy faces of the elementary school kids that scattered in the school premises through his dark glasses. Some of them sat down under the trees and chatted. Some ran to the playground and occupied themselves with their childish games. And some immediately went out of the school gate and went home.  
  
"Kids! Slow down, you might get hurt!" He heard a familiar feminine voice shout to the ecstatic children.  
  
He smiled, then adjusted his cap, and walked up to the woman.  
  
"Yo! Haruko-san, ohisashiburi da."  
  
The young woman looked up and regarded the stranger with confusion. "Um, sorry, do I know you?"  
  
He smiled as he took off his glasses. "Of course you do!"  
  
Honey-brown eyes met dark-brown and soon enough Haruko threw herself on the stranger eyes damp with tears of happiness.  
  
"Hanamichi!" She said pulling away from Hanamichi. "Oh my God!" She continued, tears flowing down her very happy face. "Oh, my God! How have you been?!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed at his friend's expression. "Great. You?"  
  
"Oh God!" Haruko couldn't get over her surprise at the sight of her friend. "I'm... I... Oh my... It's been a long time..."  
"Indeed it is..."  
"Oh, Hana-kun! We missed you so much!"  
"NAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" He laughed again. "I know..." Then he struck his good old tensai pose. "Who wouldn't miss the Tensai?"  
Haruko laughed at her friend's expression and took Hanamichi's arm. "Let's sit down. We have a lot of things to talk about..."  
  
They walked towards an empty bench and sat down.   
  
"First of all, when did you come back?" Haruko started when they were finally seated.  
  
Hanamichi turned towards his friend and smiled. "Just yesterday."  
  
"And where are you staying?"  
"Youhei's house. Privacy."  
"Why?"  
"I didn't want some people to know that I'm here."  
  
"Sou ka..." Haruko nodded understandingly. "It will cause an uproar when they know that the famous Rebound King of the National Team came back to Kanagawa."  
  
Hanamichi nodded, too. "Hai. Besides, I'm here to relax, one thing I can't do in Tokyo with the training and all..."   
  
"It's a good thing your coach allowed you to take the time off."  
"I faked a sprain." He laughed again. "And Kiyota helped me with it."  
"How?"  
"I "accidentally" tripped over his leg during practice."  
  
Haruko laughed. "Oh, that's smart Hana-kun!"  
"Yeah."  
"I'm sure you miss Kanagawa very much. It's been nine years."  
"Ah..." He nodded, looking up in the sky. "Nine years..."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"What if..." He began to say, "Just what if... we run away?"  
  
The other boy just looked at him with his usual cold expression. "No."  
  
"Why not?!" He shouted. "They can't force you to do something you don't want you to! Let's run away Kaede, let's run away from this stupid place!"  
"No."  
  
Then he saw the other boy turn his back and walk away.  
  
And he felt his heart crack into two.  
  
"Matte!"  
  
The other boy stopped walking. Hanamichi ran towards the unmoving figure and grabbed his arm. "Why not?"  
  
"I don't love you."  
  
He didn't know which hurt him more. If it was the cold, expressionless way his lover looked at him or the simple four, unfeeling words that he said. He ignored the tears that were cascading down his cheeks and despite the sobs he managed to blurt out, "But you... you... said..."  
  
"I lied."   
  
He took his blurred gaze from the boy and looked down the floor. The tears continued to flow non-stop, and now they fell on the newly-polished floor.   
  
"Sayonara." He heard the other say. Kaede was walking out of his life and yet he made no effort to look up, much more, even try to stop him. Then he heard footsteps. Then sound of the gym doors sliding open and then close.   
  
Then his unrestrained sobs.   
  
The next day, he took a plane to Tokyo.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"...without even saying goodbye..."  
  
Hanamichi snapped out from his trance and looked at his friend. "Huh? I'm sorry... what were you saying?"  
  
Haruko sighed, "I said we were all shocked when you went away without even saying goodbye."  
  
He smiled bitterly. "Gomen ne, for making you all worried. It's just that everything happened so fast that I..." His voice faltered.  
  
"Maa... daijobu... You don't have to explain."  
"Arigatou." He inhaled deeply and smiled again. "So how's everybody, Haruko-san?" He asked, lightening up the mood. "What happened to everyone after I went away?"  
  
Haruko beamed and her eyes lit up. "Oh lots Hana-kun! Did you know that onii-chan is now working as a manager in a big advertising agency?"  
  
Hanamichi imagined Akagi wearing a coat-and-tie and carrying a briefcase and laughed.   
  
"Gori? In an advertising agency? I wonder if their clients don't get frightened of him!"  
  
Haruko playfully swatted his shoulders. "Watch your language Sakuragi!" She said jokingly. "That "GORI" is my older brother!"  
  
Hanamichi laughed again and raised his two hands. "Gomen... gomen..."  
  
Haruko glared at him for a moment. "Anyway, Mitsui-senpai and Kogure-senpai now live in the Okinawa. I haven't heard from them for quite a while."  
  
"Sou ka..."   
"Miyagi-senpai and Ayako-senpai got married and they now have three kids!"  
"Hahaha!!! Way to go Ryocchin! I have to visit those two one of these days."  
"Soshite..." Haruko said, looking serious of a sudden.   
  
Hanamichi looked at her and braced himself. He knew whose name was to come next.  
  
"Rukawa-kun...he..."  
"Haruko-sensei, do you mind if I sit here for a while?"  
  
They both looked at the direction of the tiny voice and saw a little boy looking up hopefully at Haruko. He was carrying a small school bag in his one hand and holding a book in the other.   
  
Hanamichi had his eyes glued on the boy. He looked about eight years old, he was pale and seemed a little tall for his age. He had raven-black hair and dark-blue, fox-like eyes.  
  
He looked back at Haruko with questioning eyes. Haruko smiled at him.  
  
The boy watched the two adults in bewilderment.  
  
Hanamichi managed to squeak out a small, "Is he..."  
  
Haruko nodded confirming his worst fear. Then she looked at the boy and patted the seat beside her. "Of course you can, Rukawa-kun!"  
  
The boy smiled and Hanamichi let out a gasp. He felt something prick at his throbbing heart.  
  
"Arigatou!" The boy said as he plopped himself down between them.   
  
Haruko smiled again at the redhead, "This is Rukawa-kun's son!" She said, completely missing the pain in his eyes. Then she gasped. "Oh that's right! Did you know that his name is..."  
  
A loud wail came from the far side of the bench. Haruko's head swiftly turned to that direction and saw a group of kids fighting.   
  
"Oh, it's those kids again!" She sighed as she stood up, forgetting what she was trying to say to Hanamichi. "Gomen ne, but can you watch Rukawa-kun for a while? I have to attend to those kids first."  
  
Hanamichi, still in shock, just nodded at her.  
  
"Good! Rukawa-kun, this man is a friend of your father. He'll look out for you for a while okay?"  
  
The boy nodded and smiled at him. All Hanamichi could do was stare.  
  
With that Haruko left them and went to the quarrelling kids.  
  
Hanamichi regarded the boy in shock and at the same time, in awe. Kaede's son was the second last person in this world that he expected, as well as wanted, to see (the last one is Kaede, of course) because looking at him will only trigger all of his painful memories with Kaede, not to mention the main reason why they broke up. But at the same time, he couldn't help but marvel at how much this boy looked like his father. The hair, the eyes, the build, the complexion, even the smile. The smile only he knows because back then Kaede would only smile (and in some occasions, laugh) for him and him alone.   
  
The boy waved his hand in front of the dazed redhead. Oniisan, daijobu?"  
  
Hanamichi blinked twice and nodded his head. "Hai." He managed to say. He smiled to himself. At least this boy didn't inherit his father's stony attitude. On the contrary, he observed that the boy is very friendly and warm. Not to mention he smiled all the time.  
  
"Haruko-sensei said you were my otousan's friend. Where did you meet him?"  
  
Hanamichi was speechless and tears started to form at the back of his eyes. This simple inquiry from the boy triggered a lot of memories from his past. He expected them to return, and he tried to brace himself for the pain, but he never expected it to be this awful, this excruciating.   
  
He was at a loss for words but somehow he managed to blurt out, "In high school."  
  
The boy's eyes lit up. "Oh! So you went to Shohoku High, too?!" He said ecstatically. "That's great! My dad teaches there now as a P.E. teacher and he is also the coach of their basketball team. Last year they were the champion in the Inter High!"   
  
He forced a small smile. "Really?"   
  
"Otousan said that that was also their team's goal when he was in high school." The boy continued. "Unfortunately they weren't able to get to the Inter High because they lost one of their most valuable players."   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
Akagi clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. "Yosh! We have only a month to practice for the Inter High! This time we're going to aim for the top place. We're going to be the best high school in the region...and then...the best in JAPAN! Minna, ikuso!"  
  
"HAI!" Everyone shouted in agreement.   
  
Hanamichi struck his tensai pose and laughed. "NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Shinpai nai minna! This tensai is going to bring us to the top!!! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
"Do'aho..."  
"TEME KITSUNE!!!!! Who the hell are you calling do'aho?!" He glared at Kaede.  
"You...do'aho..."  
"TEEEMMMMEEEEE RUUUUKKKKAAAAAWWWW-!"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
He clutched his smoking head and groaned. "Itai! Ayako-san why did you hit me?!"  
"Sakuragi Hanamichi you'd better behave yourself!"   
"Demo, Kitsune started i-"  
  
-WHAK!-  
  
Hanamichi doubled up in pain and embarrassment. "Nyaaaaaah!"  
Akagi carried him toward the sidelines. "Urusai yo bakero!"  
"GORI!"  
"Do'aho..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Apparently, he went away without saying goodbye."   
  
He sighed and looked up the clear, blue sky. "Sou ka..."  
  
The boy smiled again. "When I grow up I want to be like my dad. They said he was a great basketball player then. One of the best!"  
  
'Yeah, he was really great.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"One-on-one kitsune, or are you just afraid of me..."  
Kaede looked at his with challenging blue eyes and smiled. "Do'aho, you're on!"  
  
Then after about and hour of playing they both collapsed on the floor, gasping for air in exhaustion.  
  
"You cheated." Hanamichi managed to say in-between gasps.   
"20-10 Do'aho. Don't be a sore loser."  
"Yarou..."  
"And did I tell you the loser will to be the uke for tonight?"  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
" How about you oniisan? What sport do you play?"  
  
He shook his head and looked back at the boy. "Uh, no... I don't play sports."  
  
"Awww, too bad." The boy said, disappointment evident in his voice. He eyed the redhead carefully and remarked, "You're quite tall though. You would make a good basketball player."  
"Height isn't the only basis for your ability in basketball... "  
"True. But it is an advantage. My dad's tall, too. But not as tall as you are. Maybe two to three inches shorter. And he's a great player. It's so sad that he quit playing basketball when he married my mother. If he didn't he would have been in the National team by now."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"My father told me to quit basketball..."  
  
Hanamichi looked at his lover with surprise. "What?! Why?"  
  
"He told me I'll get nothing from basketball. That instead, I should take up Business Administration in college. He said someday I'll inherit our family business. Then he arranged my marriage with his business partner's daughter."   
  
Hanamichi paled. "And what did you say?"  
  
Kaede looked at him in the eyes. "I said no."  
"No?"  
"I will not give up basketball nor marry that girl..."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
'So he gave up basketball after getting married, huh...'  
"Say oniisan, are you married?"  
'I would have been if not for your mother...' Hanamichi shook his head. "No."  
  
"Oh. My parents separated when I was three."   
  
"What?" He blurted out. "They separated?"  
  
The boy nodded his head. "Hai. I don't blame them though. I guess that's better than hearing them quarrel every single day."  
"Sou ka..."  
"My dad takes care of me very well while my mom now leaves in the US. She has another family."   
"So it's just you and your dad now huh?"  
"Yeah. I feel sorry for him because they say he left the real person he loves because his father forced him to marry my mother."  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'Why not?! They can't force you to do something you don't want you to! Let's run away Kaede, let's run away from this stupid place!'  
'No.'  
'Why not?'  
'I don't love you.'  
'But you... you... said...'  
'I lied.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"Really?" 'Did he really love me?'  
"Hai."  
'Well your father lied...'  
"But then again if he didn't marry her, I wouldn't be born right?"  
  
He looked at the boy and smiled. "Yeah."  
"So I guess it's okay. Besides, he can marry that person now since he and my mom are already divorced."  
"Don't you think it's too late for that now?"  
"I don't think so."  
"People get tired of waiting... it's possible that that someone has already found another person to love. Don't be too optimistic..."  
"And it's possible that that person might still be waiting... Don't be too cynical..."   
  
Hanamichi regarded the boy with growing admiration. "You're smart."   
"Nope, I'm just a kid acting like a grown up."   
"Well for a kid you certainly know a lot about love."   
"I have a good teacher." The boy stared at the kids playing in front of them. "Otousan loved that person very much. But he also loved my grandfather."   
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
'I don't love you.'  
'But you... you... said...'  
'I lied.'  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
"I can tell that my father is very unhappy. Although I know he's thankful to have me, I understand that there is a place in his heart that is exclusively for that person. I wish they meet again."  
'Me, too...'  
  
"Ah! Sumimasen oniiisan!" The boy jumped up from his seat and scratched his head. "I forgot to tell you my name..."  
  
Hanamichi smiled and adjusted his cap. His red locks are starting to fall on his forehead. "Ah. We've been talking for quite a while now but we still don't know each other's names!"   
  
The boy smiled at him. "Ah."  
  
"Hana? Where are you?"   
  
The voice came from a distance. But it sounded so familiar. He asked himself if he was dreaming.   
  
"Here!" The boy shouted back and waved at someone behind Hanamichi. He gathered his things and brushed the dust off his uniform. "Otousan is here already."  
  
Hanamichi paled. First, the son, now, the father. He didn't think he was ready to face the boy's father yet.   
  
The boy stood straight in front of him. "I'm sorry if all we ever talked about was my father's lovelife..."  
  
Hanamichi smiled weakly and shook his head. "Nah! It's okay. It was interesting anyway..."  
  
The boy adjusted his hold on the book he was carrying and looked up at him. "You see, otousan named me after that person."  
  
"Hana?!" Now the voice was getting louder. Apparently Kaede is nearing their location.  
  
The redhead was distracted by the inevitability that Kaede might see him that he only managed to catch a few words. "Huh? Named after who?"  
  
"Hai, in a moment!" The boy shouted back to his father. Then he turned back to the bewildered redhead and smiled. "My name is Rukawa Hanamichi, oniisan. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu." He said, bowing his head politely.  
  
Hanamichi let out a strangled gasp upon hearing the boy's name. More tears welled up his eyes and threatened to fall.  
  
"Oi do'aho, it's getting late! Let's go!"  
  
"Coming! Nee oniisan, iku?" Rukawa Hanamichi grabbed his wrist and pulled it. "I bet otousan will be glad to see you."   
  
Hanamichi looked at the effort the boy was trying to exert and shook his head. "No thanks..."  
  
The boy looked at him questioningly. "No?"  
  
He ignored the pain in his heart and the nagging voice in his head that said, {Go with him, go with him, go with him} and smiled sadly. "Maybe some other time..."   
  
The boy nodded understandingly and smiled. "What is your name, then? So that I can tell my dad that I met you."  
  
"Sendoh Akira." He managed to say without breaking up.  
  
The boy stared at him for a while as if thinking of something. Then he nodded and smiled again.  
  
"Pleased to meet you, Akira-oniisan! I'll tell dad that I met you." Then the boy waved back as he ran to his father that was waiting in front of the school gate. "Matta ne!" Leaving the redhead behind.  
  
"Where have you been, do'aho I've been looking all over for you!" He heard Kaede say as he and his son went out of the school gate.  
  
Hanamichi stared at the retreating figure of the father and son with blurry eyes. This is the second time he saw Kaede leave and this time, instead of looking down on the floor, he chose watch him walk away. Out of the gate, and perhaps... FINALLY... out of his life. When the two were finally out of his sight, he put on his dark glasses and stood up.   
  
He went out of the school gate and walked towards the opposite direction. The only sounds he could hear were his footsteps...  
  
The location and the circumstance may have changed.   
  
...and his unrestrained sobs.  
  
But still...  
  
He let the only person he ever loved walk out of his life. AGAIN. And perhaps... FOR GOOD.  
  
And just like the last time, that other time nine years ago, he had to leave...  
  
Without saying goodbye.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Author's Note:   
So how was it? Reviews please! Too angsty? Too dramatic? Major OOC Hanamichi? Should I stop writing fanfics? Or do you want a sequel? This is supposed to be a one-shot fic but then again... there were so many things left unsaid. So many questions left unanswered. Why did Kaede leave Hana in the first place? What happens to them now? Will Hana really leave w/o saying goodbye? Will Kaede ever know how close he was to seeing the redhead again? What does Rukawa Hanamichi know about Hana? Is this the end? SHOULD it be the end?  
  
So... let me hear it from you guys! Questions, comments, suggestions, violent reactions... And oh, about my "An Indecent Proposal"... well... I'm still thinking of 999 more ways to make Kaede suffer... OHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!!! Anyways, just watch out for it okay! Ja ne!  
  
kawaii caeli-chan ^___^. 


	2. Father and Son

"..." spoken  
'...' thoughts  
  
Chapter II  
FATHER AND SON  
  
"Otousan!"  
  
Kaede, who was leaning on the wall of the school gate, stood straight and waved at the approaching figure with a smile.   
  
A few seconds after and the boy finally reached his side, breathing heavily. Kaede patted the boy's head. "Where have you been, do'aho? I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
They proceeded to walk out of the gate side-by-side.  
  
The boy pouted. "I told you not to call me do'aho, otousan! Why did you give me a name in the first place if you aren't going to call me by it!"  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
I told you not to call me do'aho, kitsune! The redhead beside him pouted.  
  
Kaede laughed as he put an arm around his lover. "But you ARE a do-a-"  
  
"I'm warning you."  
  
Kaede laughed again and hugged the boy tighter. "Fine! How would you want me to call you then?"  
  
The redhead stuck his tensai pose and smiled. "Tensai!"  
  
He shook his head. "Nope, do'aho is much better.   
  
-POW!-  
  
"Itee!" Kaede winced, rubbing his head.  
  
"Baka kitsune."  
"But... but..."  
  
"Hana then." The redhead finally decided.  
  
"Fine. Hana."  
  
Hanamichi smiled in contentment. "That's better."  
  
*END FLASHBACK*  
  
Kaede laughed. "But you are a do'a-"  
  
The boy glared at him.  
  
He raised his hands in defeat. "Okay, okay... Hana."   
  
The boy smiled. "That's better."  
  
Kaede looked at his son and smiled. 'He's the second one who ever made me smile and laugh. And I named him after the first one.'   
  
He sighed heavily and continued to himself. 'I wonder what he is doing in Tokyo now... Hanamichi... How have you been these past nine years. Disappearing all of a sudden. I know it's my fault. I hurt you. I left you. But I didn't have any choice.'  
  
*FLASHBACK*  
  
"What if..." He heard the redhead say, "Just what if... we run away?"  
  
Kaede was taken aback by his lover's proposal. Surely, it was the only way they could solve their problem. By running away from it. For a second he almost agreed. But remembering his father's words he braced himself and looked at the other boy with his usual cold expression. "No."  
  
"Why not?!" His lover shouted. "They can't force you to do something you don't want to! Let's run away Kaede, let's run away from this stupid place!"  
  
Kaede held back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. The sight of his suffering lover and the knowledge that he was the one causing it was breaking his heart. But he had to do it. There was no other way.   
  
"No." He managed to say. 'It has to be this way. Sorry Hana...' He turned his back and walked away.  
  
And he felt his heart crack into two.  
  
"Matte!" Hanamichi shouted from behind him.  
  
He didn't know why stopped walking. He felt Hanamichi run towards him and grab his arm. "Why not?" He heard the redhead ask.  
  
'Because I can't!' "I don't love you."  
  
His lover's pained expression literally shattered his heart into pieces but there was nothing he could do about it. Tears were cascading down his beloved's cheeks and sobs escaped his throat. But still, he managed to blurt out, "But you... you... said..."  
  
'I did!' I love you!' "I lied."   
  
Hanamichi looked down the floor, and his tears continued to flow non-stop.   
  
Kaede bit his lip and restrained himself from gathering the boy in his arms. One more second with his beloved and he knew he would definitely change his mind and take back every single lie that he said.   
  
"Sayonara."   
  
He knew he had to walk away before it's too late.  
  
And that's what he did.   
  
He didn't look back at the redhead. He didn't have the courage to. He opened the gym doors and went out.   
  
Outside, he could hear Hanamichi's unrestrained sobs.   
  
Then he ran as fast as he could away from the school. The wind blowing his tears dry.  
  
When he got home, he ran to his room and buried his face in a pillow.   
  
The tears never stopped flowing.  
  
And now he could hear his own unrestrained sobs.  
  
The next day, he heard Hanamichi dropped out of school and went away.  
  
*END FLASHBACK*   
  
"Otousan?"  
  
Kaede snapped out of his trance and looked at the boy. "Yeah?"  
  
"I said, I didn't hear you because I was busy talking to someone..."  
"Oh."  
"Haruko-sensei said he was a friend of yours."  
  
Kaede raised his eyebrow. "Really? What's his name?"  
"Sendoh Akira."  
"Eh?"  
His son nodded knowingly. "I know... he lied about his name."  
  
Kaede suddenly became worried. "Oi, I told you not to talk to strangers right?!" He reprimanded his son. "It's dangerous!"  
  
"I know. But Haruko-sensei said he was your friend in high school."  
  
"But st-" Kaede stopped in mid-sentence. "In high school?"  
  
The boy nodded. "Hai. And you know what? And he looked awfully familiar..."  
  
Kaede again raised his eyebrows. Who is it that he knew in high school that his son hadn't met yet? Finally deciding he couldn't think of any, he asked his son. "Well, what did he look like?"  
"Tall."  
Kaede laughed. "Wow, he does look familiar!"  
"Otousan!"  
"Can't you be a little more descriptive?" Kaede said, exasperatedly. "Sheeeesh! You're becoming more like me every single day!"   
  
The boy fell deep in thought. Then after a few minutes, said. "Well, he has brown eyes."  
  
The fox-eyed father rolled his eyes. "There are lots of shades of brown, ahou. Can't you be a little more specific?"  
The boy let the comment pass as he scratched his head. "I can't tell. He was wearing a cap... OH! That's right!" He said, snapping his fingers.   
"What?"   
"Akira-oniisan has spiky, black hair, doesn't he?"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"Well, that guy has red hair."  
  
Kaede felt his heart skip a beat. Red hair. There was only one person he knew in high school that has red hair. But then again he didn't want to get his hopes high. That guy might just have dyed his hair red. It was the fad nowadays.  
  
"Oh! I remember now why he looked familiar!" His son added. He looked at the boy waiting for his next sentence.   
  
Hanamichi was excitedly jumping up and down beside him. "He looks like that red-haired basketball player YOU always watch on TV!"  
  
And the next thing he knew, he was already standing in front of his son's school gate, panting heavily.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Due to insistent public demand, I decided to make this a multi-parter! YEEEEEEYYYYYY!!! Anyway, sorry for the rather short chapter. I promise I'll do better next time. Major OOC Kaede? Well, after 9 years you DO expect him to change right? Well, please keep the reviews coming! I'll be needing all your support for this! JA!  
  
kawaii caeli-chan ^___^. 


	3. Escape

Chapter III  
ESCAPE  
  
Haruko sighed as she started to walk back to her waiting friend.  
  
She loves her job as an elementary school teacher but naughty kids like those who started the fight a while ago get into her nerves sometimes.   
  
'That's why I'm having second thoughts about getting married.' She said to herself.  
  
She was nearing the bench when she realized that something was missing.  
  
Or rather, someone.  
  
"Hanamichi?" She shouted, looking around. 'Now where did that guy go?'  
  
She glanced around the place a little thinking that perhaps the redhead just got bored from waiting and decided to have a walk. A person as big as Hanamichi couldn't be missed, especially when almost everyone in the school ground were kids.  
  
But he was nowhere in sight.  
  
"HANAMICHI?" She tried again.  
  
"Hana?!" She heard a distinct male voice shout from a distance.  
  
She looked around and saw a familiar frame of a tall man at the school gate. Beside him was his young son who looked exactly like him.  
  
"Hana?!" She heard him try again.  
  
"Rukawa-kun!" She shouted as she ran towards him.  
  
Kaede looked around when he heard his name being called and saw Haruko running towards him. "Akagi!"  
  
He clutched her shoulders the second she reached his side and asked. "Have you seen him?"  
  
Haruko blushed at their contact. "Who?"  
  
"Hanamichi!" He shouted.  
  
Haruko narrowed her eyes and pointed at the figure beside him. "Your son is right beside you..."  
  
He let her go and said exasperatedly. "I know he's right beside me!" He started blabbering, "I... didn't mean him Hanamichi... the other Hanamichi!"  
  
Realization dawned on Haruko and she smiled. "Oh! That's right! Sakuragi-kun!" She exclaimed.  
  
Kaede looked down and murmured, "Then it is true... he was here..." Then looking up again asked, "Where is he?!"  
  
Haruko frowned. "It's funny though... when I left him a while ago he was sitting in that bench with your son then when I came back, he was gone."  
  
"When we left he was still there otousan..." His son added. "Maybe he went home already."  
  
Kaede looked hopefully at Haruko. "Did he tell you where he is staying?"  
  
Haruko nodded. "Hai. He's staying at Youhei's house."  
"Do you know where it is?"  
"I'm sorry Rukawa-kun but I don't know his address."  
  
"Sou ka..." Kaede said dejectedly. 'Perhaps I'll never see him again...'  
  
"But you can try our high school yearbook, Rukawa-kun! All the graduates' addresses are written in the last pages right?"  
  
Kaede looked hopefully at Haruko and smiled. "That's right!"   
  
Then he ran home as fast as he could with his son.  
  
"Arigatou!" He waved to her as he ran.  
  
Haruko sighed to herself, blushing. "He's still handsome after all these years..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanamichi searched for his luggage under his bed and took it out. Then he opened the closet and took all his clothes out. He hastily put them all inside the luggage. Then he took one last look at his reflection in the mirror as he adjusted his cap and shades. And he went out of his room.   
  
He took one last look at Youhei's house and shook his head.   
  
'This was a big mistake after all...'  
  
He left a small note on the table and finally went out of the house.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kaede practically dashed up his room as soon as he arrived in their house with his son in tow.   
  
He opened is closet and quickly searched for his copy of the High School Yearbook. When he finally found it he scanned the last pages for the surname "Mito".  
  
In his haste, he didn't even notice that someone was in the room besides him.  
  
His son only watched at him in amused silence.  
  
When he finally saw the surname, he tore the page off and tore out the house.  
  
'Hanamichi... onegai... wait for me...'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Youhei whistled as he inserted the key to his door.   
  
"Tadaima!"  
  
He furrowed his brows when no one answered back. Then after thinking for a moment he remembered that Hanamichi told him that he's going to see Haruko.  
  
"He's still probably there..."  
  
He put his keys down the table and went to the ref to get something to drink.   
  
As he passed by the table he checked his answering machine for any messages.  
  
That was when he noticed a small piece of paper sticking below the phone.  
  
Furrowing his brows, he picked it up and noticed the familiar handwriting.  
  
Then his eyes widened in recognition.  
  
It was Hanamichi's.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*Ding!* *Dong!*  
"Hanamichi?!" Kaede shouted in frustration.  
  
*Ding!* *Dong!* *Ding!* *Dong!*  
  
"C'mon open up! I know you're there!" The tried again.  
  
"Open up... please..."  
  
After a few more minutes the door creaked open revealing a very confused Youhei...  
  
"Rukawa?"  
  
Desperate, he grabbed Youhei's shoulders and shook him. "Where is Hanamichi?!"  
  
Youhei looked at him sadly and handed him a piece of paper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Sir, the plane will be leaving in three hours." The girl in the desk said with a smile.  
  
Hanamichi nodded and made his way to the waiting area.  
  
He sat down on one of the chairs and waited for his plane.  
  
Back to Tokyo... 


	4. A Revelation

"..." spoken  
//...// thought  
  
  
Chapter IV  
A REVELATION  
  
Dear Youhei,  
  
When you finally read this letter I'm probably on my plane back to Tokyo.   
Gomen ne... if I didn't stay too long... I never thought it would be this hard...   
The reason why I came back is also the same reason why I'm leaving now...  
Gomen ne... I'll just send you the invitation when I get back to Tokyo...  
Thank you, my friend.  
  
Hanamichi  
  
Kaede looked down in utter defeat.  
  
"No... this can't be happening..."  
  
Youhei regarded him sadly and said in a quiet voice... "I don't understand... why did he leave?"  
  
Kaede looked at him understandingly... "He hates me."   
  
But Youhei shook his head. "You don't understand... he came back to see you..."  
  
Kaede widened his eyes in shock. "He... what?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Kiyota picked up the phone as he wrapped a towel around his waist.  
  
"Moshi moshi?"  
  
"Nobu-kun?"  
  
An automatic smile flashed in his face when he recognized the person on the other line.   
  
"Hana-kun?"  
  
"Eh... listen, I'm coming home..."  
  
"What? I thought..."  
  
But the other person cut him off, "I'll be arriving there at 7pm today. Can you pick me up?"  
  
He stared at the receiver for a moment. //Hanamichi is acting really weird// He thought... then putting the phone back in his ear replied...   
  
"Of course..."  
  
He heard Hanamichi sigh in relief. He could actually imagine the redhead smiling as he said the words...   
  
"Yokatta..."  
  
Kiyota smiled, too... "No problem..."  
  
"Well then," he heard the other guy say... "see you..."  
  
"Eh. See you..."  
  
"Ja."   
  
"Eh ja."  
  
Click.  
  
Tut. Tut. Tut.  
  
He sighed as he put the phone down.  
  
Part of him is very happy that Hanamichi is coming home...  
  
But a part of him is also dreading the redhead's return...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hanamichi went back to his seat and continued his wait.   
  
//It wouldn't be long now...//  
  
He looked exactly like how he was nine years ago...   
  
//At least now... someone is waiting for me back in Tokyo...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"What do you mean he came back for me?"  
  
Youhei looked sadly at the fox-eyed man in front of him. "I don't know... He just said he came back to settle a few things with you. Then..."  
  
"Then?" Kaede waited impatiently for his next sentence. "THEN?!" HE shook Youhei hard and shouted, "THEN WHAT MITO?! TELL ME!"  
  
"He'll get married."  
  
He stopped shaking the other man as his brain processes the other's words. "He'll what?"  
  
"Rukawa..."  
  
"With whom?"  
  
"I... well..."  
  
"With whom Mito? Tell me..."  
  
"I don't... err..."  
  
"Please..."  
  
Youhei stared at Kaede in astonishment. The other man sounded so vulnerable... so defeated...   
  
"With Kiyota Nobunaga."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Gomen everyone for such a short chapter!!! I promise I'll do better next time!!!   
Surprised? HanaKiyo? Ehehehe... well I'm just getting started...   
Please continue reading my fic. I promise I won't disappoint you.  
Sore ja...   
Itte kimasu!!! 


	5. A Helpful Nudge

"..." spoken  
//...// thought  
  
Chapter V  
A HELPFUL NUDGE  
  
It felt as if his ears were betraying him. "With whom?" He asked again.  
  
"You heard me Rukawa..."  
  
He looked down and whispered. "Why?"  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WHY?!" Youhei shouted and grabbed his collar. "It's been nine years Rukawa!!! Nine. Fucking. Years!!! Do you expect my friend to just come back to you with open arms?! Do you expect him to forget every damn thing that you have done to him?!"  
  
Kaede just stared at the raging boy... "I... no..."  
  
But Youhei continued. "HELL NO!!! Why don't you just let him go huh? He's been a prisoner of your love for so long! What is it in you that he can't find in any of us? What do you have that makes you so great that even Kiyota doesn't have?!"  
  
Kaede looked up. "You don't mean... that Hana..."  
  
"Yes! He still loves you dammit! He still loves you despite everything that you have done to him! He still loves you even though he's marrying Kiyota.   
  
"Then why is he marrying Kiyota?!"  
  
"AND WHY THE HELL NOT?!"  
  
"Does... does... Kiyota know?"  
  
Youhei quieted down and sighed. "Yes. In fact he was him that persuaded Hanamichi to go back and assess his real feelings for you."  
  
"Then he..."  
  
"If I were Hanamichi I would never have come back. I would have just been contented with the person I love and loves me in return."  
  
Kaede felt jealousy fire up inside him. "Then Hana loves... well..."  
  
"Kiyota? Of course..."  
  
"Sou ka..."  
  
"But not as much as he loves you."  
  
Kaede was silenced. And then he managed to blurt out. "But I love him, too..."  
  
"Heh... do you?"  
  
He ignored the sarcasm in the other man's words and looked up. "Yes."  
  
He saw Youhei shake his head and smile sadly. "If I were Hanamichi I would never have come back."  
  
Kaede nodded and looked away.  
  
"Hell if I were Kiyota I wouldn't have persuaded him to return..."  
  
He nodded again. "Aa... I understand."  
  
"But if I were you I wouldn't let him go for the second time...  
  
"A~..." Kaede's head snapped back to meet the other man's eyes.  
  
Youhei finally smiled and patted Kaede's shoulder. "You heard me. You'd be pretty stupid if you let him go again..."  
  
"But... you... you said..."  
  
"Who cares about what I say? Hell even my cat doesn't listen to me..."  
  
But Kaede is still confused. "But what about Kiyota?"  
  
"I think he's aware of the consequence even from the beginning when he persuaded Hanamichi to come back here to see you..."  
  
Kaede smiled at the redhead's bestfriend. "Thank you..."  
  
"Don't misunderstand me. I'm doing this for Hanamichi not for you."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"Now get your ass off my property and go to him. He's probably still at the airport."  
  
"Aa."  
  
"What are you still standing there for?" Youhei waved his hand impatiently. "You don't have much time!"  
  
"Right." Kaede turned abruptly and proceeded to leave.  
  
"Oh... and Rukawa..."  
  
He turned back and saw Youhei smiling at him for the second time.  
  
"Good luck."  
  
Kaede smiled back and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
Then he turned back and left quickly.  
  
Youhei watched the former ice-prince get inside a taxi in an amused but hopeful silence.   
  
Then he shook his head, still smiling and went inside his house... //Trouble-makers...//  
  
//Now where is that stupid cat?// He wondered as he searched for his pet. Seeing an orange fluff trying to get under his couch, he smiled and picked the little creature up.   
  
"Do'aho..." he smiled as the cat struggled in his grasp, "its already time for your milk..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"How long before we reach the airport?" Kaede asked the taxi driver in panic.  
  
"Well be there in about 45 minutes sir." The driver replied politely.   
  
"Can't you go faster? I'll double the fare..."  
  
The driver shook his head and smiled... "I'm sorry sir but we already reached the speed limit. We can't go any faster than this..."  
  
Kaede sat back on his seat restlessly... then he uttered a small prayer... //Onegai... please let me be there on time...//  
  
//Please let me see Hana again...//  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"We are requesting all the passengers of Flight 110 to now board the plane. We will be leaving in 30 minutes..."  
  
Hanamichi stretched his back as he stood up and walked towards the entrance...  
  
//Goodbye Kaede...//   
  
He smiled as he thought of his present lover waiting for him in the airport in Tokyo.  
  
//Sou yo... how can I ask for more when I already have someone?//   
  
Upon reaching the stewardess he smiled and gave her his plane ticket...  
  
//Nobu-kun... it won't be long till I'll be back...//  
  
And was escorted by another to his seat.   
  
//In your arms...// 


End file.
